midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Formour
=Corwin O'Dale's Guide to the Kingdom of Formour= Formour is one of the largest and most prosperous nations in Midian. The weather is pleasant, and the ground fertile—allowing farmers to grow multiple harvests each season. The Kingdom is bordered on the north by the Heldanic Confederation, on the south by a channel that separates the Byzant Empire, on the east by the Greatsea, and on the west by the mountain range that shelters the Elven lands. This is a predominantly Human country, but there is a large Dwarven population, and a few remnants of Hobgoblins left from the Olde Empire in the Hobgoblin Enclave. Goths live in the south-eastern region, as well as that part of the Byzant Empire directly across the channel. Formour is more heavily populated along its two coasts, with the eastern part of the realm having the bulk of the population. The density of people thins out toward the west, and new dominions may still be had from unclaimed and untamed territory. This all makes it a good place for an adventurous person to dwell. The Kingdom is divided into five provinces, some of which were once sovereign nations. The founder of the royal line united the often-hostile lands into one nation. Each province is governed by an archduke, and is divided into smaller feudal units. The Formourian army is well disciplined, and the navy is perhaps the known world's strongest. The kingdom is well maintained, and well organized. The Crown recognizes the need for individuals to excel. One thing truly stands out about Formourian culture—their emphasis on achievement based on merit. One aspect of this is the emphasis on equality among the sexes. For example, women of Formour consider every Queensday to be their day of rest. Additionally, the Crown passes to the eldest child upon the previous monarch's death. Whether this is a prince or princess does not matter. Another aspect of this is that one may improve one's station in life by earning a noble title. Not all other lands allow this. There may be a historical reason for this attitude, as the royal family achieved power by uniting the five once-separate countries into one powerful nation. This was not done through only force of arms or via birthright, but through the hard work of an adventurous husband and wife team. Provinces Some Types of Businesses and Organizations Courier service (national): offices in all cities and major towns in Formor *Direct—sends someone with package/message direct to destination *Premium—send now direct to next town, which sends to next, et cetera *Regular/Bulk—send package with the next regular run Library: many belong to a wizards' circle or guild, or belong to a school; if they allow non-members (often limited) access at all, you will be charged a substantial fee for use; free public libraries are rare; Cambist or Steward: bankers; stores and loans money; can also exchange currency; cost for storage is 1% monthly; cost for exchange is approximately 5% (varies according to international rates); cost for loans ranges from 3% monthly to 100% weekly (or more); collateral is usually required for loans; you are given a receipt for storage and many places accept the receipt as payment in barter rather than making you get the gold out yourself (much easier to carry the paper than several pounds of gold—particularly while travelling); no one is obligated to accept the receipt in lieu of gold, however; some bankers use an alternate savings method—they charge a withdrawal fee of 5%, but do not charge a monthly fee; if 100 gold guilder are taken out of the players' accounts, the cambist keeps another 5 for herself; Indemnitory: this is sharing the burden in the event of catastrophe; insurance; payments are made (possibly housed with a steward) for one-time, until a set amount has been reached, or on an ongoing basis, and paid out when needed—such as by fire or death in battle; this commonly is managed by those participating, not by a for-profit business; operating costs being only what is paid-out and possible fees by the cambist; *Property—homeowners (or owners of other structures); paid out when buildings are damaged *Mercenary—private armies or militia—not regular military; paid out when someone is killed (sometimes when crippled or blinded) *Transportation—ensures that a shipment (or sometimes even a person) will arrive to or from a destination intact; art or other unique items are replaced with one of equal value *Agrigultural—protects against catastrophic farming losses, either crops or livestock; this type of indemnification is paid in the form of product as often as money; this food is shared with those that need it, or sold if not needed Currency Ha' Pennies: copper; 200/pound; a copper farthing cut in half Farthing: copper; 100/pound; ¼th of a dinnar, 1/10th of a silver florin Dinnars: brass; 100/pound; 1/50th of a gold guilder; uncommon Florins: silver; 50/pound; 1/20th of a gold guilder; coin of the common folk Guilder: gold; 50/pound; the official standard 'coin of the realm,' actually more of a middle and upper class coin Royals: gold; a full pound each; worth 50 gold guilder; rare; found more in treasuries than in circulation Feodality In Formour, noble ranks may only be issued by a nobleman who is at least two levels higher than the rank that is being sought. In other words, only an Earl may promote someone to Baron (provided that the supplicant has the required status). This keeps the nobility from promoting up all of their non-noble friends—you need your boss to do so. This means that even the King cannot promote anyone higher than Duke. The feudal structure exists mainly for the Human subjects. The Dwarves have their own nobility—Dwarven Kingdoms that are part of Formour falling under the province of an Archduke. The order of nobility follows: King/Queen, Prince/Princess (Royal), Archduke/Archduchess, Duke/Duchess, Marquis/Marquess, Count/Countess (Draeken, Heartland, and Stormundia) / Earl (Lukkar and Hydraulia), Viscount/Viscountess, Baron/Baroness, and Baronet. Knights and Squires are part of the feudal order, but are not considered nobles. Baronet is noble, but noninheritable. ---- =Formourian Military= There are four branches of the Fomourian Military: army, navy, marines, and scouts. The army is divided up into 6 regiments based on the types of soldiers that make up each unit: 1st Cavalry Regiment, 2nd Siege Regiment, 3rd Heavy Infantry Regiment, 4th and 5th Infantry Regiments, and the latest addition, the 10th Cavalry Regiment (added a few years ago due to Formour's increased prosperity). Army regiments are further divided into smaller units: cavalry—troops, infantry—company, siege engineers—battery. These smaller units are further divided into platoons and squads. The marines are also divided up into regiments: the 6th and 7th are with the 1st Fleet, the 8th with the 2nd Fleet, and the 9th Regiment is with the 3rd Expeditionary Fleet. Each marine regiment is the same as regards troop type and equipment and is referred to only by number (i. e. 7th Regiment) without distinguishing titles as befits these faceless troops. Marines are divided similarly to the army with unit size depending on the size of the ship they serve. The 3 naval fleets are divided up by purpose. The 1st Fleet is the mainstay of the Formourian navy. It is the largest fleet and floats the largest ships as well as numerous smaller supporting vessels. The 2nd Fleet consists of only the fastest ships and thus its ships are lighter in size than those in the other fleets. This fleet is used for rapid engagement and support operations. The men and women of the 2nd Fleet can cross the seas in a fraction of the time of the other fleets. Several of its ships have flat bottoms and can navigate up rivers. The 3rd Expeditionary Fleet is exclusively designated for long-term tours. Its ships are all designed for long trips and are used for exploration, escort duty, and diplomatic missions. Many nations know of one another due to the efforts of the 3rd Expeditionary Fleet. The navy is divided below the fleet level into individual ships and duty sections within each ship. Scouts are not organized into larger units than companies. The 12 companies are each assigned to support an army regiment (with one company being assigned to the 9th Regiment). The 2nd Siege Regiment has one company assigned to it, the other army regiments each have 2 companies assigned. Scouts have no smaller division below company level except for sending a loosely organized portion of a company out on a mission. Formour will hire out former scouts and local citizens on a short-term mercenary basis as scouts. Pay is variable, but is always delayed at least a month (up to 3 months) after the mission is over. This ensures that the mercenary scout does not betray the army. This is a recent program and its success has yet to be determined in a major conflict. Each term is 2 years in duration. The first 2-year tour is with minimal rank and pay, promotions only being available to those who reenlist. Reenlistment comes with a bonus as well as an automatic promotion for those signing back on after their first term. Conscription in the Formorian military is voluntary and comprised of former soldiers and sailors. Those that volunteer for the draft receive double mustering-out bonus as well as retain some of their equipment. Officers are chosen from those of sergeant/petty officer rank or higher who can pass a battery of tests and examinations. Written tests are used to determine education and native intelligence. Interviews are conducted with boards of senior enlisted and commissioned officers to determine soldierization and general worthiness; this is considered the most difficult part of the tests. Lastly, a field exercise is used to determine soldierization, leadership ability, and tactical skill. Corporal / Lancer / Seaman / Scout rank and below are housed in common-room billeting. know barrack life sucks, but having your own room is one of the perks of rank. Equipment Cavalry: horse, leather barding, saddle and gear, saddlebags, chainmail, blue uniform, blue cloak, longsword, back-up or ranged weapon, rope, blanket, and web belt. Cavalry troops are also assigned a tonfa (club) while on watch duty. Additional equipment that is retained if he or she signs up for the draft: blue poncho, riding boots, and bota. Dress uniform consists of shining up the armour and donning a blue tabbard. Heavy Infantry: platemail, green uniform, light green cloak, shield, chu-ko-no (repeating crossbow), awl pike, bolt case and ammunition, smallsword, rucksack, blanket, and web belt. Heavy infantry soldiers are also assigned a tonfa while on watch duty. Additional equipment that is retained if he or she signs up for the draft: light green poncho, heavy reinforced boots, and bota. Dress uniform consists of shining up the armour and donning a green tabard. Light Infantry: chainmail, green uniform, dark green cloak, smallsword, chaves souris (polearm), rucksack, blanket, and web belt. Light infantry soldiers are also assigned a tonfa while on watch duty. Additional equipment that is retained if he or she signs up for the draft: dark green poncho, boots, and bota. Dress uniform consists of shining up the armour and donning a green tabbard. Marines: black mempo (face mask), black-enameled chainmail, red shirt (worn under chainmail), black thigh-length mantle, craque marte (sword), hand crossbow, closed bolt case and ammunition, rope and grapple, blanket, and web belt. Additional equipment that is retained if he or she signs up for the draft: dark grey poncho, kris knife, boots, and bota. Dress uniform is full battle uniform. Navy: white uniform, blue and white dress uniform, and blanket. Additional equipment that is retained if he or she signs up for the draft: light grey all-weather coat, kukri knife, and boots. Scouts: longbow; Additional equipment that is retained if he or she signs up for the draft: bota. Scouts do not maintain a uniform. Siege Engineers: brown uniform; brown poncho, shortsword or axe; tool kit; blanket; and web belt with hooks and loops for tools. Siege engineers are also assigned a tonfa while on watch duty. Additional equipment that is retained if he or she signs up for the draft: brown cloak, work boots, small hammer, and bota. Siege engineers have no dress uniform. Branch Skills Cavalry: Wear Medium Armour, Melee Weapons (Medium and Short), Horse Riding: Cavalry, Heavy Infantry: Wear Heavy Armour, Shield, Melee Weapon (Short), Ranged Weapon (Crossbow) +1 to Polearm, Light Infantry: Wear Medium Armour, Melee Weapons (Medium and Short), +1 to Walking, +1 to Running, Siege Engineers: Melee Weapon (Short), Artillery (select 2), Woodworking, Demolitions Placement, Mathematics, Literacy, Enlisted Rank Comparison Commissioned Officer Rank Comparison Military Pay Scales Soldiers, sailors, scouts, and marines, in both Formour and Byzant have different options to receive their pay. They may choose any combination of coin, scrip, or savings. Scrip is a durable rag-paper that simply has the amount listed along with the serviceman's name and unit. This is considered an official government document by the Kingdom of Formour, and as such can be used to pay taxes or other expenses. Formourian scrip is also accepted by some merchants in Byzant and other countries, or may be used for purchases from the appropriate accepting governments. Soldiers wishing to use this for exchanges between themselves or for local purchases need their immediate commander's signature or stamp on the scrip to approve the exchange. The advantages of scrip are that it is lighter in weight (very positive bonus for soldiers) and is useless when stolen as the proper bearer's name and unit is written thereon. A few merchants—but not many—in areas with large populations of military such as near garrisons or in some port towns, will accept the scrip as payment. This is somewhat inconvenient to the merchant as the commander's signature is still required for exchange, and the merchant must take it to the paymaster for hard coin. Scrip has no expiration date, and some wise veterans keep these pages securely hidden for their retirement. Coin is, of course, hard currency—gold and silver in your pocket. Mercenaries in Byzant are always paid in hard coin, but their contract may only allow full payment after the campaign is completed. The advantage of being paid with coin is obvious: you get to spend your pay. Formourian soldiers also have the option to have their pay 'on hold,' similar to a savings or retirement account. They may withdraw this from the paymaster on payday, but most that choose to save their money try to leave it until they leave the service. It is possible to use any combination of the three. For example, a sailor may save half of his money while dividing the remainder amongst scrip and coin. The mustering out benefit is received at the end of the term of military service. This is in addition to the final month's pay, any money held in savings, and any scrip exchanged for coin. The mustering out pay equals or exceeds the monthly base pay. This money is intended to aid the serviceman in finding work or starting a new carreer, travel expenses back home, saved for retirement, or to help cover long-term medical costs arising from battlefield injuries. All too often however, the money is spent on a big party, a drunken night on the town, or to cover the veteran lazing and loafing for a bit. Should he or she choose to continue their term of service for another two years, the larger reenlistment bonus is given instead. A serviceman's room and board are covered by the military; they do not have to pay these expenses. They are not taxed on this income, and are almost always exempt from special tax levies. They would still be accountable for property taxes on land owned or other applicable taxes. Most effectively don't have to pay any taxes while enlisted. For the most part, a serviceman's pay is discretionary spending funds, mostly just used for drinking, gambling, or just blowing it in town or on leave. Paymasters are typically the second in command for a unit, and have this job as an additional duty. Pay Scale Charts Category:Codex Category:Almanac Category:Atlas